Ilia Amitola
Ilia Amitola is a current member in the Fallen Fang. She got a close relation with Ian from the very beginning but with the time it became more. She used to be a High Rank in the White Fang until she left it and betrayed Adam. This Ilia Amitola is a different one from RWBY as she is an alternative version of herself in the alternative universe where the Beacons of Darkness exist. 'Appearance' Ilia is a young woman and a chameleon faunus. In her normal appearance, her skin has somewhat darker spots on her arms, legs, stomach and face. Her brown hair is tied back in a ponytail that curls at the end like a chameleon's tail, and her eyes are a light gray with a faintly bluish tint. 'Fallen Fang uniform' She wears a grimm mask with chameleon horns on it to hide her identity. Her mask also points upward at the top and extends past her hairline; this resembles the crest of a veiled chameleon. She wears a black, plum and navy sleeveless stealth suit with short legs. The suit has two parts to the bottom section - a navy blue front panel that matches her belts and a plum color to the rest. The color divide is at the center of her thighs. The stealth suit's zipper is gold, and over it, she wears navy blue belts with gold buckles. She wears simple black boots with a cuff and a black glove on her right hand. 'Casual outfit' She wears a short black tailjacket with two tails, a gold zipper, buckle, buttons to keep the sleeves rolled up in place, and a white interior. She also wears a gray short-sleeved shirt that exposes her midriff, maroon jean pants, black sneakers with white mid-wedges and two straps and a black matching wristband. 'Personality' At the beginning she hated humanity like Ian and Adam did but after her fight with Blake she started blending in with humans like Ochre making her feel guilty and bad when she joins the Fallen Fang for her future husband Ian Belladonna. 'Weapons' 'Whip' The weapon functions as both a blade and whip able to load dust inside two chambers positioned near the handle. It is shown to be loaded with Lightning Dust, capable of cutting through metal pipes and wounding. It is able to extend by pulling on the trigger, allowing for long-range fighting with an opponent. Ilia is also able to fire individual blasts of lightning from the tip of the blade. 'Faunus Abilities' Her Faunus trait allows her to change the color of her skin, eyes and hair. This gives her the ability to hide from others by blending in with the environment, which she uses with great skill. Like a real chameleon, her skin seems to change with her emotions. As a faunus, Ilia possesses the ability of night vision, granting her the ability to see proficiently in the dark. 'Weaknesses' Her camouflage ability is useless when the room where she isn't dark.